Basically Death Battle 13: Spyro The Dragon vs Crash Bandicoot
by Slake Jericho
Summary: Two well known video game animal main characters fight to the death as Spyro faces Crash!


**(Death Battle theme)**

 **Wiz: They've teamed up before, now they're fighting to the death!**

 **Boomstick: One of these teenage animals won't be seeing the light of day again!**

 **Wiz: Like Spyro, the powerful elemental dragon.**

 **Boomstick: And Crash Bandicoot, the body slammer from Wumpa Island! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick!**

 **Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle!**

 **Spyro The Dragon:**

Name: Spyro

Age: Probably in his early-to-late teens (in dragon years)

Species: Dragon

First Appearance: Spyro the Dragon (1998, PlayStation)

Feats:

-Teamed up with Crash Bandicoot against their respective enemies

-Defeated Gnasty Gnorc, who encased every other dragon in a crystal

-Freed 100 frozen fairies

-Found all of the lost fireflies and dragonflies, the source of the dragons' power

-Saved the dragons from extinction

-Rescued 150 dragon eggs from Bianca and An army of Rhynocs with some help

-Defeated a powerful and evil dragon elder

SKILL

-Incredibly powerful for a dragon his size

-A skilled fighter in his own right

-Has control over the elements

STRENGTH

-Can bring down concrete walls by running into them

-Has been shown to defeat bigger and stronger enemies

SPEED

-Can run fast enough to ram enemies

-Speed can be increased via Dark Spyro

DURABILITY

-Can use his wings as shields

-Along with his friends Sparx and Cynder, survived being frozen in time for 3 years

-Can withstand the effects of the Shadowstone

FLIGHT/GLIDE

-Being a dragon, has the ability to fly and/or glide

FIRE/ELEMENTAL BREATHS

-While he enjoys breathing fire (he IS a dragon), he is shown to have control over the elements, enabling him to breathe electricity, earth, ice, wind, water and bubbles

-Can kill most of his oppponents with a single portion of his fire breath

-Also the ability to control the elements of Fire, Electricity, Ice, and Earth (rock, stone, etc.)

FIGHTING EXPERIENCE

-Throughout the years, Spyro has gained his fair share of experience in combat, as he is able to use his tail for attacks, his horns for charging and ramming into opponents and/or objects and his wings to shield himself

-Can also use his wings to swim underwater and for double jumps

-Is a user of Dragon Kata, an ancient style of martial art that requires a Shadowstone in order to perform; It is the only technique used to defeat the creatures of the Shadow Realm

-Dragon Kata Moves:

-Horn Jab: Spyro performs a quick forward jab with his horns

-Horn Slide: Spyro charges up until a sound is heard, then slides along the floor horns first, damaging multiple enemies

-Horn Toss: Spyro uses his horns to flip an enemy over, causing it to take damage from gravity as well as the horns

-Tail Hammer: Spyro performs a vertical downward spinning motion, striking enemies from above

-Tail Swipe: Spyro performs a quick horizontal spinning motion, knocking surrounding enemies backward with his tail

-Tail Stab: Spyro quickly jabs the enemy immediately in front of him with his tail (Press A and Right)

-Tail Thunder: Spyro performs a powerful vertical upward spinning motion, striking enemies from below with his tail

-Chi Wings: Spyro focuses his Chi energy, channels it toward his wings, and swipes at enemies infront of him, releasing the energy and creating a very powerful attack

-Chi Punch: Spyro concentrates his Chi energy into a small yet long ranged energy ball fired in front of him

-Chi Roar: Spyro channels his Chi energy into a mighty Dragon roar, creating a powerful shockwave that effects all enemies in its radius

DRAGON TIME

-An ability given to him by the Chronicler

-Allows Spyro to slow down time to give himself more time to attack his enemies

ELEMENTAL FURIES

-Spyro's most powerful attacks

-Usually unlocked when the purple "Fury Bar" (located around the element picture in the upper left corner) is full.

-Can fill it by collecting purple gems that are released from enemies or Spirit Gems

-Fury attacks can also be upgraded by collecting blue gems

-Upgraded Fury attacks are named after dragons who were experts in the art of such attacks

-The following is a list of the different kinds of attacks:

-Fire

-Ice

-Earth

-Electricity

-Aether

SHADOWSTONE

-A powerful amulet capable of transporting the user between the real world and the Shadow Realm

-Shadow Realm looks almost exactly like the real world, except with a black and white tint to it

-Used to trap people

-The user needs to step on the Dimension Portal to teleport

DARK SPYRO

-Spyro's alternate form

-Uses Dark Aether

-Can release blows at lighting speed

-Can levitate objects around him and turn other people to stone

-Nearly the same personality as normal Spyro, but he's more savage and will kill

-There's a risk of Spyro losing control of this form

-Although Spyro learned to control it

-Spyro still can be consumed by the darkness if he abuses it

-Can control every element

-To knock Spyro out of this form, he needs Light Aether or positive emotions

SUPPORT

Sparx the Dragonfly

-Spyro's best friend

-Acts as Spyro's health meter; whenever Spyro takes a hit, Sparx's color changes, from gold, to blue, to green, and ultimately disappearing entirely, leaving Spyro vulnerable to defeat upon the next hit

-Can also collect nearby gems and treasure for Spyro

WEAKNESSES

-Cocky and arrogant

-Could go as far as to refuse help

-Ability to fly is inconsonant at best

-Has little concern for his own safety

-Shown to be irresponsible at times

-Extremely curious and hardly ever cautious, which could get him into trouble

Spyro: "Looks like I got some things to do!"

 **Crash Bandicoot:**

First Appearance: Crash Bandicoot (1996)

Species: Eastern Barred Bandicoot

Height: Unknown

Weight: 45 kg

Birthplace: Wumpa Islands

Residence: N. Sanity Island

Age: Likely around his teens

Occupations: Fighting Dr. Cortex, defending his island, and body-slamming.

Aliases: Crash Bandicoot.

Feats:

-A naturally skilled combatant.

-Has defeated Dr. Cortex multiple times.

-Defeated his own evil clone (Fake Crash).

-Defeated foes labelled as gods.

-Tanked a point blank explosion.

-Can instantly kill lions with his Spin Attack.

-Piloted a Mech without training.

-Taken down Elemental Gods, giant robots, inter-dimensional super geniuses.

-Beat a ruler of an entire galaxy at his own racing game.

-Made into as a Brawler Sensei in Skylanders: Imaginators.

-Dr. Cortex got the same thing as a Sorcerer Sensei, teaming up alongside him at the time.

-Became a meme because of one phrase: Woah!

Physicality

Strength:

Can bust through wooden boxes via Spin Attack with ease.

-Incapacitated a mutant Nitrus Brio in only three hits (Crash 1).

-Powerful enough to hurt large creatures like Tiny Tiger and Koala Kong.

-Could hit boulders hard enough to destroy them (Crash 1).

-Said boulders injure Koala Kong in his boss fight.

-Spun lions away once (Crash 3: Warped)

-Can throw Dr. Cortex across a gap over his head.

-Can stun a large titan with one kick.

-Can use his body-slam to break crates.

-Picked up Crunch and slammed him on the ground over and over again (Mind over Mutant).

-Threw a metal device a great distance.

-Can lift and throw a solid concrete block, and TNT.

Durability:

-Can survive being hit by boulders.

-Survived a long fall off of Cortex Castle.

-Has survived being completely cut in half.

-Can spin through Koala Kong's boulders with ease.

-The Spin Attack is so durable, it can reflect plasma blasts from Dr. Cortex's laser pistol.

-Crash has survived being in the middle of huge TNT explosions, and got sent flying in the distance with no damage sustained.

-Can breathe in space.

Speed & Stamina:

-Outran a giant Polar Bear (Crash Bandicoot 2).

-Crash Dash enhances Crash's speed and stamina, allowing him to sprint long distances.

-Pulled an Indiana Jones (Crash Bandicoot 1).

-Dodges an ice beam.

-Able to outrun a triceratops, that can surpass 30 km/h (Crash 3: Warped).

Agility:

-Bypasses all of N. Tropy's attacks, and defeats him.

-Can evade the attacks of Tiny Tiger and fend off a wave of attacking lions.

-Climbs the outside of a castle while raining, despite the obstacles and traps.

-A spin should be able to let him leap big gaps.

Intelligence:

-Very skilled driver, able to masterfully operate cars, planes, ride animals (and titans) and even more complex vehicles.

-Wrote his life-story named The Color Orange to a film studio, set to be released by the Christmas season (Team Racing).

-Is a Brawler Sensei at Skylands, able to train Brawler Imaginators (Skylanders: Imaginators).

-Has proven to be immune to brainwash/mind control.

-Didn't turn into an evil Cortex Vortex.

-Mind Over Mutant didn't work.

Powers & Abilities:

Aku Aku:

-When Crash collects 3 Aku Aku masks, he becomes overwhelmed with the power of the ancients, engulfing energy in his body.

-Grants Crash one/two hits of durability.

-Grants Crash temporary invincibility if broke 3 Aku Aku Crates.

-Can break any crates if touched.

-Can defeat any enemies if touched.

-Can be used as a shield to block incoming attacks.

Spin Attack:

-Crash twists his body, then spins at high speed on one leg to attack enemies.

-Can break wooden crates.

-Can move whilst spinning.

-Allows to float slowly in midair.

-Can deflect projectiles.

-Can instantly kill lions with his Spin Attack.

Slide Attack:

-Can travel short distances

-Goes under obstacles

-Trips and sends opponents flying away

-Can jump in the middle of a slide to perform the Slide Jump.

Body Slam:

-Also called "Belly Flop".

-Able to break steel crates.

Super Charged Body Slam:

-Increases the radius of Crash's body slam.

-Two to three crates in distance.

-Can blow Nitro Crates up without getting hurt.

Arsenal:

Fruit Bazooka:

-Fires Wumpa Fruit.

-Explodes on impact.

-One fruit per round.

-Crash is immobile during aiming, leaving him open.

Jetpack:

-Spin Attack still usable.

-Comes with Wrist-Blaster.

-Difficult to control.

Yo-Yo:

-Though not as a weapon, Crash can use it on his Sky-Chi to ensnare enemies around him (Skylanders: Imaginators).

-If runs out of time or doesn't hit any enemies, Crash will ensnare himself for a second, but frees himself quick.

Mecha Suit:

-Sprays water to damage enemies.

-Shoots Wumpa Fruit out of its arm.

Airplane:

-Has a machine gun attached too it.

Mecha-Bandicoot:

-A 40-foot mechanical version of Crash.

-It is equipped with:

-A chainsaw.

-Rockets.

-Plasma blasts that have the same effect as Cortex's gun.

Weaknesses:

-Has been easily manipulated in the past.

-Can't swim without scuba gear.

-Gets easily distracted.

Crash: "Woah!"

 **Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all!**

 **Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!**

Spyro was gliding above a temple when he saw a brown creature running up to it. Spyro narrowed his eyes and flew down.

"Hey, this is my territory!" Spyro said.

Crash ignored him and continued running to the temple.

"Hey!" Spyro shouted.

Spyro sped towards Crash.

 **FIGHT!**

Crash turned his head to Spyro, who rammed him, knocking him over. Crash got up and looked at Spyro. Spyro flew forwards and slashed at Crash with his sharp claws. Crash blocked a swipe and kicked Spyro backwards. Spyro spun around and whipped Crash with his tail. Crash grabbed Spyro's tail and begun spinning him around like Mario to Bowser. Spyro began flapping his wings and stopped himself from spinning. He flew up into the air with Crash still grabbing his tail. Spyro flew towards the temple and scraped Crash along it. Crash didn't let go as Spyro turned to him. He sped towards a massive rock. Spyro flew up right before he hit the rock, sending Crash face first right into it. Crash slowly slid down the rock before he jumped off and landed on his feet. Spyro landed and ran towards Crash. Spyro pounced at Crash, who quickly uppercut Spyro. Spyro rolled backwards and Crash pulled out the fruit bazooka. Crash aimed at Spyro and pulled the trigger. A Wumpa fruit shot out of it towards Spyro. The Wumpa fruit hit the ground and exploded, sending Spyro into the air. Spyro flapped his wings and started flying. He glided towards Crash, who aimed the bazooka at Spyro. Crash pulled the trigger, but Spyro barrel rolled out of the way of the Bazooka. Spyro pounced on top of Crash and head-butted him. Crash punched Spyro twice and kicked him away. Spyro shot fire out of his mouth at Crash. Crash jumped over the fire and Spyro shot a fireball. The fireball hit Crash and sent him rolling across the ground. Spyro then shot ice at Crash, who quickly dodged it. Crash slid towards Spyro and kicked him in the face. Spyro grabbed Crash and flew up into the air. Spyro continued ascending before he eventually released Crash from his grasp. Crash plummeted to the ground and smashed through it, leaving a crater in the shape of him. Crash emerged from the crater as Spyro sped down towards him. Before Spyro hit him, Crash spun around and knocked Spyro back. Crash stopped spinning and ran towards Spyro. Crash jumped into the air and body slammed Spyro as body parts shot into the sky.

Crash got up, covered in blood.

 **KO!**

On Crash's side of the screen, he entered the temple and emerged with a gold amulet. There was a rumble as a boulder crashed through the temple and chased Crash. On Spyro's side of the screen, bits and pieces of him were lying on the ground. Crash ran past and the boulder turned the remains into mush.

 **Boomstick: That was a body slam for the ages!**

 **Wiz: Spyro may have been able to destroy a concrete wall.**

 **Boomstick: But killing lions by spinning? That's insane!**

 **Wiz: Crash is also faster than Spyro, out running not only a polar bear, but also a boulder.**

 **Boomstick: I guess Skylanders has a new main antagonist!**

 **Wiz: The winner is Crash Bandicoot.**

 **Next time...**

In the woods at a campsite, teens were gathering around a campfire. A tall, strong man with a hockey mask came behind one of them and stabbed a machete through their chest. Meanwhile, up on Mars, a man with green armour was murdering demons left, right and centre.

 **Jason Voorhees vs Doomguy.**


End file.
